ahora me toca a mi
by mire-can
Summary: kyoko se despierta con el pié izquierdo, y apartir de ahí las cosas empeoran hasta que acaba con un gran resfriado, pero todo estará bien, porque ahora es el turno de ren de cuidarla. oneshot modificado


**Ahora me toca a mí**

**Ren y kyoko**

Desde el mismísimo momento en el que se levantó, kyoko supo que hoy no sería un buen día. Esa noche se había quedado hasta las cuatro leyendo el guión del último capítulo de dark moon, y se había ido a dormir cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. El despertador le había sonado por lo menos cuatro veces, pero como estaba tan cansada, simplemente lo había apagado, no pensando en las consecuencias que eso podría provocare después.

Y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Eran las nueve y media, llegaba tarde una hora y media.

Se levantó de golpe se vistió, sin molestarse en recoger el futón del suelo, ¡no tenía tiempo!, por dios, ¡llegaba tardísimo! Puso las llaves, el teléfono, el guión, el maquillaje, y algunas pequeñas cosas mas que se le ocurrieron mientras daba vueltas por la habitación como una loca en el bolso. Seguramente se olvidaría algo, pero ahora mismo no le importaba, mientras lo mas importante estuviera en su sitió.

Salió de la habitación casi tropezando con su pijama, que con las prisas lo había tirado al suelo, y no se había molestado en recogerlo. Fue al baño y se lavó los dientes a conciencia con una mano, mientras que con la otra se peinaba el pelo.

Salió corriendo del baño, cogiendo el bolso a toda prisa y saliendo a la calle.

En ese momento el importó un pimiento que en la calle estuviera diluviando, y que con solo salir de la tienda ya se había mojado casi por completo. Cogió la bicicleta y despegó pedaleando por la calle.

En alguna ocasión se había resbalado, y apunto estuvo de estamparse en una farola, pero eso no le importó en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando llegó la agencia estaba jadeando de cansancio y empezaba a tener mucho frío. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró de frente con los colaboradores de Dark Moon que en cuanto la vieron tal y como estaba se preocuparon.

Y quien en su sano juicio no lo haría al ver aparecer a una mujer completamente mojada, sucia, y seguramente con algún agujero en los pantalones con una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Definitivamente hoy era un mal día para Mogami Kyoko. Y lo peor de todo es que no hacia mas que empezar.

Y el día empeoró, claro que empeoró con la de lluvia que le había caído encima, lo raro sería que no le hubiera pasado nada, cosa que no era verdad, lo supo en el mismo momento en el que había estornudado por primera vez, a partir de ahí no paró de estornudar en toda la mañana.

Y pese a las protestas del director Ogata para que se fuera a casa a descansar, Kyoko no lo hizo, y se esforzó lo máximo que pudo en el rodaje de Dark Moon, que por cierto pudo conseguir decir correctamente sus frases sin estornudar en la quinta toma.

Aún que Kyoko sabia que no podía seguir pretendiendo que estaba bien, quiso hacer de Boo como el último trabajo que hacía hoy, ya que estaba segura que con lo que estaba empezando a tener, se pasaría por lo menos una semana en la cama hasta recuperarse por completo.

Tubo que ponerse una mascarilla en la boca para no manchar de mocos el disfraz de Boo. Cuando el programa acabó, kyoko se encontraba tan mal, que ni siquiera se quitó el disfraz, fue directa al vestidor para descansar un poco.

Estaba empezando a tener mucho frío, y el dolor de cabeza y los estornudos no ayudaban mucho, aparte que parecía que el día no le sonreirá y no paraban de salir le un obstáculo detrás de otro.

Cada persona que la había saludado, le había preguntado por su salud, y en la mayoría de casos se había pasado un cuarto de hora explicándoles que no era nada y que podía seguir con el trabajo, aún que de único que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era acabar de una maldita vez con todo e ir a casa a dormir.

Tambaleándose, Kyoko se dirigió al vestidor, solo tenía que atravesar dos pasillos más y llegaría, solo dos… solo un pequeño esfuerzo más…. Solo un poquito mas…..

Ren estaba preocupadísimo por Kyoko, cuando la vio aparecer de repente casi dos horas tarde, casi se le había parado el corazón, estaba completamente empapada, sucia, y seguramente se habría caído alguna vez. Verla tan hecha polvo, le destrozó el corazón, y todo el enfado que había estado acumulando durante casi dos horas se le había esfumado de golpe.

A causa del impacto que había tenido con kyoko Ren se había distraído bastante en el rodaje, tuvieron que repetir dos escenas, porque el no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación a Kyoko.

Kyoko hacia bastante tiempo que había sido capaz de actuar en una sola toma, pero hoy, estaba muy distraída, y además se notaba a leguas que se encontraba mal. En varias ocasiones, Ren la había visto tocarse la frente con la palma de la mano, suspirar, he intentar concentrarse en el rodaje.

No era un experto en resfriados, es mas, solo había tenido una experiencia y en ese momento Kyoko lo había ayudado a mejorar. Pero para el intentar ayudar a un enfermo era un completo desastre, ya que como nunca se había preocupado por ponerse enfermo, y la vez que estuvo enfermo, Kyoko lo cuido, no tenía experiencia en tratar con enfermedades.

Pero por lo que sus ojos veían, Kyoko empeoraba a cada minuto.

Le había dicho a Yashiro que cancelara todas sus entrevistas de esta tarde, porque tenía la intención de recoger a Kyoko en el trabajo, y si hacía falta, interferir en el con tal de que descansara cómodamente en su casa. Yashiro había aceptado, preocupado por la salud de Kyoko, y se había encargado de llamar al Daruyama para informarles de la salud de Kyoko, también había argumentado, que tal y como estaban las cosas probablemente se quedaría a dormir en casa de Ren.

Ya que Ren había insistido en que la llevaría a su casa, donde podría llamar a un médico, y ella podría estar mas cómoda.

El director Lory le había dicho donde trabajaba, también preocupado por la salud de Kyoko, pero se había olvidado de decirle que trabajo ejercía ella en el programa.

Así que ahora estaba esperando a que el programa terminara, y poder preguntar donde podía encontrar a kyoko, se sentó en un banco que había en uno de los pasillos cerca de los vestidores y esperó.

No tubo que esperar mucho, hasta que boo, la mascota del programa salió de uno de los pasillos, tambaleándose hacia el vestidor.

Guiado por su impaciencia lo llamó. Pasando por alto el hecho de que el pobre pollo se tambaleaba al punto de caerse al suelo.

¡hey!- lo llamó, ya que no sabía como llamarlo, el pollo se giró de golpe como si lo hubiera asustado- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo ren-

kyoko intentó enderezarse, cosa que consiguió, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, genial, y ahora como salía de esta?

ho-hola- dijo entrecortadamente-

estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja en el programa que ahora acaba de acabar- dijo ren mirando el reloj- ¿tu trabajas allí verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, kyoko no se inmuto, estaba demasiado débil-

si- contestó

gracias a dios- dijo aliviado- como la persona que busco es solo un colaborador, habían personas que no la conocían porque…

ren siguió hablando, pero kyoko ya no lo escuchaba, su vista se puso borrosa, y se desplomó como un peso muerto en el suelo.

Ren se asustó por el repentino golpe, que demonios….

Se quedó unos segundos de pié completamente aturdido, hasta que comprendió que no era una de sus reacciones extrañas. se había desplomado de verdad, como estaba muy impaciente por saber donde estaba kyoko, no se había dado cuenta de que se tambaleaba de una forma escandalosa.

No, se había dado cuanta, pero lo había ignorado por completo.

Disculpándose en silencio por la persona que estuviera en el interior del disfraz, se agachó, como mínimo lo traería hacia la enfermería y después ya podría buscar a kyoko con tranquilidad, estaba seguro, que si kyoko se desplomaba delante de gente, ellos se encargarían de cuidarla hasta que el llegara.

Cogió la cabeza del pollo y tiró con fuerza.

En descubrimiento lo dejó atónito.

¡Kyoko! ¡Era kyoko!

Ella le había estado dando consejos durante todo este tiempo, ¡y el no se había dado cuenta!, bueno, la verdad es que sería difícil de adivinar con el disfraz y la voz distorsionada que utilizaba para hablarle, pero tendría que haber como mínimo sospechado de algunas cosas!. Como por ejemplo, que supiera adivinar tan bien sus expresiones, o que se adelantara a lo que quería decir.

Completamente aturdido aún por la sorpresa, tardó un poco en reaccionar en que el pollo era igual a kyoko, siempre se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, pero parecía que esa operación tan simple lo aturdía al punto de dejarlo completamente en blanco.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, cuando se encontrara mejor, ya se aseguraría de que le respondiera a todas sus preguntas. Ahora lo más importante era que kyoko estaba en el suelo, con una fiebre tremenda, y además seguramente con un chichón a causa de la caída.

Se apresuró a quitarle el disfraz, y lo apoyó en la pared, cogió el móvil y llamó a yashiro

yashiro- dijo cuando contesto a la llamada- kyoko a colapsado, me la llevo a casa, coge sus cosas y tráemelas junto al doctor a mi casa lo mas rápido que puedas- y colgó antes de que el pobre manager pudiera decir algo coherente. como protestar por ejemplo-

Cogió a kyoko en brazos y salió pitando del estudio como alma lleva al diablo, apoyó con delicadeza a kyoko en el asiento trasero poniéndole el cinturón por si acaso, y arrancó el coche.

Llegaron diez minutos después a su casa y ren estaba seguro, que en cualquier momento la policía llamaría a la puerta por una multa de exceso de velocidad. Pero en ese momento le importó un pimiento si la policía lo arrestaba o le ponían una multa, ahora lo más importante era kyoko.

La sacó del coche con tremendo cuidado, y salió corriendo del coche dando un portazo y cerrándolo con prisas con el mando a distancia. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la puerta tan fuerte que rebotó después contra la pared, y apunto estuvo de darle en toda la cara si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

Paró la puerta con la espalda, gimiendo por el golpe que el pomo le dio en la cadera, entró con prisas, cerró la puerta con un portazo y fue directo a su habitación.

La apoyó con suavidad en la cama, y notó que temblaba un poco, así que, le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines sin desvestirla, la cubrió con las mantas de la cama y esperó ansioso a que llegara el médico.

A decir verdad no estaba seguro de que lo que había hecho hubiera estado bien, estaba casi completamente seguro de que tenía que cambiarle de ropa o algo así, pero no quería que kyoko lo acusara de pervertido.

Esperaría a que el médico le diera las instrucciones, así ella no se podría quejar, y el tendría un argumento sumamente válido.

Fue a la cocina, y lleno un bol con agua fría y con un poco de hielo, cogió una pequeña toalla y se encaminó a su habitación, mojó la toalla y la escurrió en el bol, poniéndosela después a kyoko en la frente, y esta, al notar la frialdad de la toalla, suspiró aliviada.

Ren esperó durante un cuarto de hora más, casi comiéndose las uñas de la impaciencia, hasta que aparecieron yashiro y el médico.

El médico la examinó y le dio unos medicamentos para que se los diera a kyoko, ren lo escuchó atentamente y sin perder detalle de lo que le decía, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de la salud de la mujer a la que amaba. Cuando el médico se fue, ren envió a yashíro a comprar los medicamentos que el medico le había recetado a kyoko.

Yashiro quiso protestar, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de ren, no se pudo negar.

Así que, otra vez, ren estaba solo con kyoko, y tenía que cambiarle la ropa, por el amor de dios, que aún estaba mojada, y el medico le había reñido por ponerla con la ropa mojada en la cama. Con cuidado, saco de su armario el pijama más viejo que tenía, supuso que podía irle mejor que los que se había comprado recientemente, ya que seguramente no le irían grandes.

Se acercó a la cama, y le quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior, cuando vio el cuerpo de kyoko tuvo ganas de meter la cabeza en una bañera con hielo, y estaba seguro de que aún haciendo eso, su cara no pararía de arder.

Estuvo tentado a quitarle el sujetador, no porque quisiera, si no porque no podía dormir con ropa mojada, pero se contuvo, por dios, que si le llegaba a sacar algo mas, acabaría desangrándose por la nariz, y entonces la cosa iría a peor.

Le puso rápidamente el pijama y se alejó de la cama para lavarse la cara.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría, no entendía que le pasaba, maldita sea, ¡era kyoko! Porque demonios le daba tanta vergüenza, ya había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, entonces, ¿porque ver el cuerpo de kyoko lo trastocaba tanto?

Respiró lentamente enderezándose, y volvió al lado de kyoko, mojó la toallita en el agua, la escurrió y se la volvió a poner en la frente, esperando pacientemente a que despertara. El médico le había dicho que para que le bajara la fiebre tenía que hacer sudar a kyoko, así que se fue hacia el armario y cogió el edredón mas grueso que tenía, después, se lo puso encima.

Kyoko dejó inmediatamente de temblar. Ren suspiró aliviado

Yashiro llamó a la puerta y ren la abrió.

¿como esta kyoko-chan?- dijo preocupado-

está durmiendo- dijo ren- gracias por traer las medicinas, yashiro-san- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente con un poco de culpa- siento haberte tratado de esta manera

no te preocupes, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo si la chica que me gustara colapsara por una fiebre alta- ren giró el rostro avergonzado- no te preocupes ren- le dijo riendo interiormente- os dejaré solos, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, ya sabes que ayudaré en lo que pueda-

gracias

de nada hombre, tu lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es estar con kyoko y explicarle la situación- le dijo poniéndose otra vez los zapatos para irse- si se despierta, llámame, me gustaría hablar con ella- le dijo, y con esas palabras se fue-

necesito calmarme un poco- musito ren completamente agobiado por todo lo que había pasado en todo el día-

Se fue a su habitación, cogió la silla del escritorio, y se sentó en ella, mirando a kyoko en todo momento por si necesitaba alguna cosa.

De vez en cuando le iba cambiando la toallita y revisando la fiebre, que poco a poco parecía bajar. Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces mas hasta que el cansancio pudo mas que el y se acabó durmiendo.

Kyoko despertó completamente mojada de sudor, tenía que salir de donde fuera que estaba porque si no acabaría muriéndose de calor, abrió los ojos. Pero el cuando lo hizo, quedó completamente desorientada por unos momentos, donde demonios….

Miró la habitación donde estaba sin moverse ni un solo milímetro de la cama, ¿que demonios hacia en la habitación de ren durmiendo en su cama?

Un pensamiento no muy indecoroso pasó por su mente, no habrían…, instintivamente levantó el edredón y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba vestida, pero al fijarse mejor en lo que llevaba en cima, se puso el doble de nerviosa.

¿Porque estaba llevando un pijama de ren y durmiendo en su cama?

Se incorporó un poco, y algo cayó en su regazo, una toallita, que ahora mismo, estaba bastante seca.

Le dolía el cuello horriblemente, y tenia un poco de frió, cosa bastante rara teniendo en cuenta de que a fuera en la calle estaba a casi treinta grados. Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, y el descubrimiento la dejó muda

Ren, ¡era ren! Y estaba dormido en una posición no muy cómoda para alguien de su tamaño, estaba segurísima que acabaría con tortícolis si no lo despertaba cuanto antes. Tenía que saber que es lo que había pasado; ¿porque estaba en casa de ren?, ¿porque no recordaba haber ido a su casa, y sobre todo porque llevaba su pijama?

Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se acercó lentamente a el, y le tocó la cabeza.

tsuruga-san…- casi no le salió la voz, y el esfuerzo de hablar, le envió un ramalazo de dolor en la garganta, definitivamente tenía que despertarlo sin hablar mucho-

le acarició suavemente el pelo, para intentar despertarlo de una manera agradable, porque, cualquier persona que durmiera en sus condiciones, necesitaba que lo despertaran suavemente, si no, era posible que acabara con una fractura de cuello.

Le susurraba con voz suave que se despertara, no quería forzar mucho la voz, pero era de la única manera que no le dolía tanto hablar.

Ren se despertó con la mas increíble de las sensaciones, había tenido muchas mujeres en la cama, pero esa era una manera de despertarlo que no lo había hecho ninguna otra, y por dios, que era muy agradable, estaba apunto de ronronear como un gato.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada cariñosa de kyoko, que lo miraba curiosa, y seguramente con un montón de preguntas en la mente.

buenos días- le dijo- como te encuentras?

Me duele mucho la garganta- susurró con esa voz seca-

No me extraña- le dijo en plan reproche, miró el reloj- ayer de desmayaste en el estudio delante de mi, y casi me da un infarto, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Te llevé a mi casa, y llamé a un medico para que te examinara- le dijo cogiéndole las manos y mirándola a los ojos- necesitas descansar y hacer reposo durante por lo menos una semana-

Gracias- dijo kyoko mirando su regazo, donde sus manos se entrelazaban- siento mucho las molestias causadas, ahora mismo me voy- hizo ademán de salir de la cama, pero ren se lo impidió-

Estas demasiado débil para ir a algún sitio, y esta claro que no dejaré que salgas de mi casa hasta que yo vea que puedes caminar y espabilarte por ti misma- le dijo enfadado, kyoko se estremeció ante su mirada-

Pero…

Nada de peros, el médico me dijo que tenias que sudar- dijo ren mirando las sabanas- y que después tenías que tomar una ducha- le confesó- y pienso cumplir con lo que me ha dicho, así que, ahora, mogami-san iras a bañarte

Kyoko no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque ren, con toda la confianza del mundo, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el baño, en el cual, tenía la bañera medio llena. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y se apartó unos pasos para darle espacio.

si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame, estaré a fuera- le dijo, y con eso cerró la puerta y la dejó sola-

kyoko no sabía que pensar, no sabía si escandalizarse por el comportamiento de ren, o de sonreír por la preocupación que estaba mostrando hacia ella.

Según le había dicho ren, él nunca había estado enfermo, así que le sorprendía mucho que tuviera el detalle de cuidarla cuando el tenia tan poco conocimiento de enfermedades como de cocinar. Había avisado un médico para que comprobara su salud. Se sentía completamente feliz y consentida, se sentía quería y apreciada.

Con shoo eso nunca le había pasado.

Sonriendo, se quitó el pijama, encendió el grifo del agua caliente, y se metió en la bañera, al principió se estremeció un poco por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero poco a poco se empezó a calentar y pudo relajarse tranquilamente.

Ren era cariñoso con ella siempre, y aún que a veces daba bastante miedo, estabas segura de que no era como shoo, ren no miraba a las personas con superioridad, miraba en interior de la persona, y la voluntad con la que la persona quería conseguir las cosas que se proponía.

Ren era especial para ella, había empezado todo como un simple maestro y alumna, pero al final no había podido evitar ser atraída por esa belleza natural en ren.

Kyoko no veía la belleza física, veía la belleza del corazón de ren, era un hombre con un corazón tierno, que se preocupaba de los problemas que podía causar el enamorarse de una chica cuatro años menor que él.

Que se preocupara de esa manera por la edad, solo hacia que lo quisiera mas, el problema, es que ren, ya quería a otra chica.

Acabó de bañarse, y se puso una yukata que ren le había dejado antes de salir, le iba tremenda-mente grande, pero no le importaba, mientras la pudiera tapar del frió que estaba sintiendo…

Salió del baño haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se encontró a ren peleándose con las sabanas de la cama, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y decidió ayudarlo

tsuruga-san- le dijo, captando la atención de ren- quiere que lo ayude?- dijo divertida

no, puedo hacerlo yo mismo- le dijo, pero en realidad si que estaba teniendo problemas con el cubrecama-

kyoko no le hizo caso, y cogió la punta de la sabana, poniendo en el canto del edredón, después hizo lo mismo con la otra punta de su mismo lado, ren le envió una mirada de reproche, pero ella no le hizo caso

tsuruga-san, no estoy inválida- le susurró con esa voz rota- solo enferma.

Igualmente necesitas descansar- tiró de la manga del yukata, y kyoko tuvo que saltar hacia delante por miedo a que se acabara deslizando por sus hombros, por suerte, ren no tiró fuerte, así que la yukata, se quedó donde estaba, kyoko lo miró completamente avergonzada, pero el no le hizo caso, cuando la hubo tapado se apartó de la cama- tienes que tragarte estas pastillas- le dijo dándole dos pastillas-

Kyoko obedeció y se las tragó

tsuruga-san- dijo un poco incomoda. Cuando este la miró prosiguió- ¿donde me desmayé?

Ren la miró unos segundos, y su mirada se oscureció

delante de los vestidores- le dijo, y por su mirada, kyoko intuía que había algo mas- ¿porque no me dijiste nunca que eras boo, el pollo?

Kyoko se quedó completamente petrificada, la había descubierto, que hacía, ¿¡como se lo contaba!, inmediatamente bajó la mirada sin saber como responder a la pregunta

estabas disfrazada de boo cuando te desmayaste-le informó, esperando una respuesta-

¡lo siento!- chillo kyoko, pero en el acto se arrepintió, la garganta protestó con dolor, kyoko se encogió ante el dolor, cubriéndose la garganta con la mano, como si eso pudiera solucionar el problema-

tranquila kyoko no hace falta que te esfuerces- el lado protector del ren salió a la luz, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera acabado con todo-

no..- dijo bajito intentando descubrir un tono que no le doliera- si yo hubiera aparecido como kyoko, no me lo hubieras dicho- susurró- quería ayudarte de alguna manera, y siendo boo, podía- le confesó arrepentida por no habérselo dicho antes-

…. – ren se la quedó mirando un rato, estaba sonrojadísima, pero también bastante arrepentida, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos- kyoko-chan- le dijo, utilizando por primera vez su nombre, kyoko levantó la cabeza sonrojada- ¿sabes quien es la chica que me gusta?..- le preguntó sonriendo-

No- en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor, ren no entendía porque sentiría dolor al saber el nombre de la chica, kyoko apartó la mirada-

Kyoko, eh, mírame- le dijo dulcemente cogiéndole el mentón- te quiero a ti, eres tu- le supuró cerca de sus labios, mirándola con esa mirada de adoración que exorcizaba a todos sus demonios-

¿Que?- pregunto sorprendida-

Eres tú- le dijo otra vez sonriendo- te quiero a ti

¿Pe- pero porque?- dijo sin entenderlo-

Kyoko-chan, tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen hermosa y especial, me gustas tal y como eres- kyoko se sonrojó como una bombilla sin saber que hacer, ¡ren se le estaba confesando! ¿Eso era un sueño?, para salir de dudas, se pellizco la mejilla, al notar el dolor cayo en la cuenta de que todo era real-

Yo….- dijo sonrojadísima- creo que también…- su voz se apagó de golpe incapaz de seguir-

Tu también…- dijo divertido-

Te amo- le susurró tan bajito que le costó muchísimo entender lo que ella misma había dicho-

Ahora era el turno de ren de sonrojarse como una bombilla, bajó la cabeza y besó la frente de kyoko, para después besar suavemente sus labios sin aviso previo. Aún que no la avisó, a kyoko no le importó, lo que ahora era importante, era que estaba teniendo su primer beso con el hombre al quien amaba, y del cual estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes para tenerlo a su lado.

Ren se apartó lentamente mirándola con una preciosa sonrisa que le calentó el corazón a kyoko.

- descansa tranquila- le susurró al oído dulcemente- ahora me toca a mi cuidarte.


End file.
